Times Like These
by ItsMadness
Summary: "It was the times like those which Thor knew he would miss the most." A sadfic drabble dealing with the relationship between Thor and Loki (as nephew and uncle). Character death.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor, or any characters/situations within. No money is being made from the fan-written work of fiction.**

**Warnings: Major character death. I am so sorry.**

* * *

It was the times Loki would spirit his crying nephew from his cradle, sneaking with him to the palace kitchens where he'd feed him warm, sweetened milk. It was the times where he'd take Thor from an exhausted Frigga, sitting his nephew in his lap as he conjured colorful little witchlights for the infant to reach towards. It was the times when Loki would let Thor grab his hair- tiny, chubby hands yanking on the black strands while Loki gave a mock yelp, tickling his nephew to assure the baby that he was forgiven. It was the times when Loki would summon a clone of himself, each sitting several feet apart as a baby Thor crawled - and eventually walked - from one to the other, identical cheers of praise bringing a wide, toothless smile to his lips.

It was the times that Loki would tuck Thor into bed, dutifully placing a magical barrier so the toddler wouldn't fall off the edge in his sleep. It was the times when Loki would conjure a new, exciting toy for his nephew to play with while Frigga was busy weaving. It was the times when Loki rolled his eyes affectionately, allowing a fussy Thor to gum his uncle's finger as his little teeth emerged, Loki soothing the ache with gentle waves of seiðr.

It was the times that Loki allowed the young child to sneak into his room at night, letting him sleep in his bed because he'd had a bad dream. It was the times when Loki would sneak sweets into his nephew's hand under the feast table, disguising them as vegetables or bits of bread so Thor could eat them without hiding. It was the times where Thor spilled his juice or stained his tunic, and Loki would vanish the mess with a wave of his hand and a secret smile. It was the times that Loki transformed into some furry creature when Thor wanted an animal to play with, letting his nephew 'teach him tricks'. It was the times when Loki would allow Thor wear his helmet, making the metal lightweight so his nephew's head could hold it up, even if it was still much too big.

It was the times when Thor would scrape his knees or his hands and Loki would heal the cuts with magic, never teasing Thor for his tears. It was the times when Loki played tag with him outside, helped him pick flowers to give to Frigga, and taught his nephew how to climb trees- always rescuing him if he went too high. It was the times when Loki would conjure artificial snow in the courtyards so Thor could have a proper snowball fight, for there was never true winter on Asgard.

It was the time when Thor began sparring lessons, doing much better than others his age because Loki had already given him lessons on proper stance and form in secret. It was the times when Loki taught Thor how to roll when he fell, to dodge and parry and anticipate an opponent's moves before they were made. It was the times when Loki had to leave Asgard for days and weeks at a time on business, and found Thor either waiting on the Bifröst bridge or curled up on Loki's bed when he returned, always delighted to see his uncle again.

It was the time when Thor went on his first quest, and Loki- invisible- followed him to ensure his nephew came to no harm. It was the time when a visiting Svartálfr noble snuck poison into Thor's goblet, and Loki quietly switched cups with his nephew. It was the time that Thor was lured into a trap and captured by greedy dwarves looking for a ransom, and Loki slaughtered them all for daring to bring harm to his nephew. It was all the times when Thor went into battle and got himself injured, and Loki would find some way to heal Thor when he wasn't looking. It was the time that Loki returned from Niðavellir bearing gifts for all the royal family and friends, but gave Thor Mjölnir, the best one of all.

It was the times when Loki listened patiently as Thor raged, complained, and cried. It was the times Loki offered advice but never forced Thor to take it; when he defended his nephew and supported him, praised him when he was successful and scolded him when he was arrogant. It was the times when Loki was the ally at Thor's back and the shield at his front. It was the times Loki protected Thor from harm, and healed him when he couldn't. It was the times that Loki was like a parent, a brother, a friend, and an enemy- somehow always knowing which one Thor needed the most. It was all the times that Loki made Thor laugh and caused him to smile. It was all the times Loki was _there_ for him, believed in him, and loved him more than anyone else.

And as he watched the funeral pyre burn, it was the times like those which Thor knew he would miss the most.

* * *

**A/N: I am a horrible person. This drabble has been haunting my mind for days now, and I just had to get it out. ****I think I just wanted an excuse to write protective!Loki, and s**omething that covered Thor and Loki's relationship as nephew and uncle, as they are portrayed in some mythology accounts. The ending just kind of... happened. Truly, I wasn't planning on it when I started writing.  


**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed despite the sad ending. Time to go sweep the shattered remains of my heart into the dustbin. Review, my lovelies!  
**


End file.
